


A lesson in the future

by niquess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Stiles, Soulmates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal, awkward pack meeting results in every one of the occupants learning more about their future after a visit from Future Stiles, Derek, Peter, Chris, Scott and Isaac. The result - Stiles realising his affections for Derek arent one sided. The sheriff realising how much Derek cares for his son. Everyone realising males can get pregnant. And most importantly...Stiles realising he bags Derek Hale, leather wearing sexy asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson in the future

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment!!

The Hale pack – if it could even be called that was sprawled in Derek’s refurbished Hale house. The Hale pack consisted of Alpha (bad at that) Derek, peter (the creepy ass uncle), Jackson (Jackass), Isaac (the sweetie) and Erica&Boyd (who were permanently wrapped around each other)

Sitting opposite them, quite awkwardly with high running tension, sat the McCall pack. This consisted of Scott, Stiles, Alison, Lydia and the adults –Chris, Melissa and the Sheriff who didn’t count as the pack members.

They were all, uncomfortably, seated in the Hale house to discuss the new treaty. Derek wanted the majority of control of Beacon hills, whilst Scott wanted the land near the house, school and vet. Chris just wanted to ensure that all wolves, and non-wolves, obeyed the treaty – if they didn’t, they all knew what the consequence would be. They saw Chris’ hand attached to it during the whole conversation.

Stiles, as usual, was trying to defuse the tension by making jokes.

“So sour wolf, what’s new?” Stiles asked, ignoring the glares from Lydia and Erica who seemed in the same mind sync at the time. Derek made no reply, but just glared at Stiles.

“Sheesh sour wolf!” Stiles exclaimed, exaggerating the chill running up his back whilst trying to hold back a smile. “You’re so cold, is that anyway to speak to the man who saved your life?” he asked knowingly, smiling sheepishly.

“Boy”  


“What?” Stiles asked in confusion. Derek’s eyes momentarily flashed red.

“You’re not a man, you’re a boy”

“Fine whatever. You didn’t seem to think that when you asked me to chop off your arm” he replied nonchalantly, ripping open the packet of Reese buttercups and stuffing two in his mind. With the final one, he gestured around the room whilst murmuring incomprehensible phrases. When he finally looked up, all he found with simultaneous looks of disgust and/or glares on the faces of his friends – and not so friends, awkwardly uncomfortable acquaintances.

“What?” he cried out innocently, looking at his dad who had just one eyebrow raised?

“I didn’t do anything!” he promised, looking wildly around the room for someone to cement his words and back him up. Taking a gambling look at Scott, he found that the boy was trying to avoid his eyes. When Scott finally did look up, he gave one simple shrug before turning to look at Alison who must’ve looked as usual to Scott, because stiles could literally see the brain cells running.

Suddenly, the room began to shake. The wolves shifted, jumping up from their position to protect the humans.

“What is it?” Scott murmured from a mouthful of fangs.

“I don’t know” Chris replied, loading up a gun and peering outside the wide windows.

The noise got louder as wind seemed to materialise inside the room. In the centre of the room, items began to be thrown around the room as a distinctly black blur appeared in the centre. When the wind died out, a figure stood up, brushing himself – it looked like a guy – down.

When he looked up, the wolves let out a growl of shock and confusement. “wha-?” stiles asked completely baffled. He looked into the eyes of – well, himself. He was looking at himself, just older and dressed in all black.

“Hey” he – the other he, murmured. With that, stiles was distinctly aware of the ground rushing to reach his face.

-

 

“Urggh. No. stop it little mouse. I won’t give you back your cheese” stiles vowed solemnly as he opened his eyes. “That cheese is mineeeee” his voice went high pitched at the end as he looked into the red eyes of the alpha, Derek hale. “ummm” he cut himself off and hummed instead. Sitting up slowly, he took a look around the room, his eyes stopping on the all black figure.

“That’s-me?” he asked confused.

“Yes stiles, I am you” he replied.

“Whoa. I’m confused. Explain” he stammered in short sentences. Someone needed to explain _like_ now.

 

“I’m you, from the future. Six years. You can call me S”

“What? No better name?” Jackson snarked from his corner, golden eyes flashing. Stiles gaped wide as S replied in an instant.

“Shut your mouth before I do it for you, _Jackass_ ”

“Make me” Jackson stood up and roared.

S stood up, looking Jackson in the eyes. What he did next shook everyone to the core.

“Shut up and sit down” his voice had gone deeper, commanding, evoking chills throughout Stiles’ body. But that wasn’t the most shocking part. His eyes flashed red, like alpha werewolf red.

“I’m a werewolf!” Stiles exclaimed. “Werewolf. Me! Wolf! Dog! Eyes!” he exclaimed in short bursts, his Adderall ridden mind unable to fully understand.

His future self sat down and smirked. “Yes. I am a werewolf. I am Luna. I have three kids and I’m 9 months now”

“We have kids? Wait WHAT?!” Stiles exclaimed, the burst followed by everyone else.

S nodded his head and pulled off his jacket. Suddenly, the bump on his stomach became visible. “Yes, my fourth baby. A little guy I think, a little Hale”

The silence in the room was overwhelming.

“Hale” Stiles’ father deadpanned. “As in Hale, like the two in the room?”

“Why so shocked? I’ve been married for 6 years, in human and werewolf terms. I’m having my fourth baby that will be loved by everyone else. My alpha and mate is fantastic” S’s face went slightly leery, and he began shifting uncomfortably.

“To Derek? Or Peter?” Isaac asked. Everyone looked shocked, their heads turning to creepy uncle peter in shock – they hadn’t realised there was more than one option.

“If I was your – baby father” peter began, “it would mean I was alpha” his eyes went calculating.

“If” S said. “I’m not telling you who. Technically, it could be anyone here”

“How does that work?” Jackass sniped. “There’s only two Hales in this room”

“Not in my world”

“What?” Chris argent asked quickly.

“Oh yeah, we all changed our names. Jackson, Isaac, me, Alison, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Erica, Boyd. We’re all family” S said, looking at the various looks of doubt on their faces.

“Oh crap I forgot. In this time, we don’t talk do we? We’re not family?” the overwhelming silence was enough proof.

“Shit!” he exclaimed. As he clenched his fists, objects in the room broke. Eyes widening, he held up his hands. “Sorry sorry! I forgot I tend to do that?”

“Tend to do what?” Derek, who had been silent, asked.

“Oh, I have werewolf powers but I’m also a spark and emissary of the hale pack” S confidently said, smiling at the awe of stiles – his own- face. “That’s right mini-me, we’re mad powerful” he smirked at Jackass who looked very shocked.

“I can show you” he said suddenly, standing up and marching to the large TV placed on the floor. Turning it on, stiles took out a small red thing from his pocket. Flicking it open, in his hand he held an usb stick.

Jabbing it into the television with lack of patience, he turned it on and began to press play.

“This is our kids” he said smiling proudly.

The screen turned on.

_A little face with honey eyes looked at them. A girl with curly black hair smiled toothily into the camera. “My name is Stilinkski-Hale, Claudia. I am five years old” she declared proudly, her little hand holding up five digits._

_“You said it wrong!” the camera focused to a little boy who looked strikingly similar to Scott. “My name is Jace McCall-Hale and I am four!”_

_Claudia turned back to the screen, shushing Jace. “Today is papa’s birthday and everyone is planning a surprise. Daddy said I can make cake with him. Her eyes twinkled. I like cake, so does papa. Today, daddy is taking papa out to dinner. And then we have a secret party for papa. And then grandpa J is taking me home and daddy and papa have alone time” she laughed innocently, looking to Jace who looked confused._

_“Alone time?”_

_“Yes silly. Alone time. Where daddy and papa make me a little brother or sister. I have a brother, so I want a girl now. I want to name her” she said honestly and stubbornly. “I’ll look after her!”_  
  


_“Look after who?” asked a familiar voice. The camera titled up to stiles who looked older, but much happier and free. He held up both children in each arm and lugged them to the sofa._

_“Papa! Happy birthday!” Claudia said and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you baby”_

_“Happy birthday uncle S!” Jace declared, high fiving stiles who laughed. “What’s alone time?” he suddenly asked, making stiles turn to raise an eyebrow at Claudia._

_“It means me and the alpha have fun. We have lots of fun” his face turned mischievously as he tried to hide a smirk”_

_“ew” Erica commented as she entered the room, kissing stiles on the cheek. “happy birthday Luna” he said sweetly as stiles nuzzled her neck. She gave him a present, which she winked to him at. As stiles peaked into the box, he laughed outrageously and looked at her in shock._

_“you naughty girl! Does your husband know?”_

_“Does yours?” Erica sniped back, sticking her tongue out. Stiles’ eyes darkened._

_“Yes he does. He knows every part of my body. He knows how to make me writhe in agony and exhilaration, he knows how hard to-“_

_“-Stiles!” Stiles looked up blushing at the sight of Melissa, one hand on her hip as she glared at him. The camera cut off, the laugh of Erica fading out. The screen remained black for a moment before turning on. This time Stiles was seated on a cream sofa, the only difference was the large bulging in his stomach._

_Stiles, unaware of the camera was eating as many curly fries as he possibly could, licking the bbq sauce off his fingers as he did so, occasionally moaning. He looked up as the door opened. Walking out was Christ Argent who looked better than ever – happy and free – despite the greys now apparent in his hair._

_“Hey Chris” Stiles murmured through a mouthful of food as he sat down beside him. Chris reached out for some of the fries but was met with Stiles growling eyes._

_“Hey, don’t forget I’m a werewolf hunter”_

_Stiles scoffed, allowing some food to fall out of his mouth – causing a look of disgust from Chris._

_“Oh please, you’re not really a werewolf hunter anymore. Your grandchildren are werewolves, your daughter is married to one. Your twins are werewolves. And if that wasn’t enough, you’re fucking a werewolf” Stiles laughed deviously. Chris laughed in turn and shrugged._

_“Well what can I say? Werewolves have impressive skills” he smirked._

_“Well we are married to two Hale men who certainly know what they’re doing”_

_Chris gestured to Stiles stomach, “of course they know what they’re doing”_

_Stiles groaned at the reminder. “urgh, I’m so fat. And hungry. And horny”_

_“well judging from the noises I hear at night, you’re certainly getting satisfied” Stiles’ eyes darkened at the memory and he let out a throaty laugh._

_“Daddy! Uncle Chris” a male voice cried out, launching himself on the sofa at Chris. Chris ruffled his brown hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead._

_“Hey Zac” Stiles said fondly, kissing his son on the forehead._

_“Where’s the twins?” Chris asked Zac, looking around the room._

_“We’re here daddy” two voices said in unison, letting out innocent, child-like giggles. Out of the corner, two identical boys appeared. Both had blue eyes and jet black hair. They squished on the couch beside Chris, after giving Stiles a kiss on the forehead and murmuring “morning Luna”_

_“When are you going to have the baby?” one of the twins asked, prodding at Stiles’ stomach._

_“When the baby’s ready to come out” Chris laughed, pretending to eat their fingers. As they writhed and wormed out of his grip, they looked up. Alison, also heavily pregnant wadded into the room. She sat on the love couch with a moan, looking fondly at the curly fries Stiles had almost finished. Glaring at her, Stiles flashed his eyes and continued to eat, smiling every few seconds as he gulped the food down._

_Looking pleadingly to the twins, Alison smiled. “So Jamie, Reece, you love your big sister don’t you?” they both nodded. “Can you get me some food?” they both shook their heads. “Pleasseeeee, it’s not for me. It’s for your little niece” Alison pouted, holding her arms out pleadingly. They both looked at each other deviously before running out._

_“Ha” Stiles laughed._

_“I know I know” Alison murmured, chucking the pillow at Stiles who caught it, staining it with bbq sauce._

_“They’re going to make me something disgusting” was the last words heard as the camera turned black once again._

This time, future Stiles did not allow the video to play. Instead, he paused it and took out the usb stick. As he allowed himself to lounge on the couch, he looked up to the various stares of humans, werewolves and other creatures alike.

“So, questions?” he asked.

“Um, I give birth?” Chris asked, his normal confidence replaced with awe, curiosity and even a bit of fear. Future Stiles nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! You have three kids now, not including Alison” he said fondly, looking down to his own stomach and rubbing at it.

“Why are we all Hales?” Alison asked him next.

“Well we all become really close in the future and defer to our Alpha. So we decided to change it, Melissa and dad kept theirs the same – well not really, I guess. But they didn’t take Hale. You, Argents, did”

“What do you mean by not really?” Melissa asked curiously. Stiles smiled and shrugged.

“Well you change your name Melissa. Instead of Melissa McCall, you’re now…Melissa Stilinksi” he laughed happily. John’s eyes widened as he looked to Melissa, who blushed under his gaze. Then he froze, eyes widening. “Wait! We don’t have kids do we?” he asked scared.

“No no” stiles shook his head, “you two are like permanent baby sitters. And are grandpa and Granma of most kids. Its only Alison’s kids who called Chris grandpa, everyone else calls him uncle” Stiles yawned. He sat up and flicked a hand. Instantly, a carton of milk, a spoon and cereal arrived. He poured the entire milk into the cereal packed and began to eat furiously, moaning in delight every few seconds – just as he had done in the video.

Present stiles was in shock. “So I’m married? And a werewolf? And an emissary? Who gives birth?” he asked in awe. How could all of this even happen?

“Yep, yep, yep, yep. Don’t forget, you have awesome, hot sex too” future stiles leered, winking at stiles who blushed.

“So, not to be rude of anything-“Jackass began, “but when are you leaving? I don’t think we can even cope with one stiles let alone two”

“Shut up jackass” both stiles said in unison, before grinning and letting out “dude!”

“Anyway” future stiles said, taking the lead, “I’m pretty sure my pack will be coming to get me sooner or later. Until then, I’ll just relax” he grinned. “Back in my time I was preparing for the wedding, so it’s good to just relax here”

“What else can you tell us about the future?” Lydia asked quickly, her eyes narrowing at the various thoughts of what her life could be like.

“All I will say is this. Our lives are happy, we are family, that’s it” he shrugged, then continued to eat the cereal.

-

Then, just as it had happened before, the lights in the room began to dim. As they did so, the radio and TV turnt on and off, producing static. As items began to fall from shelves, the light in the centre of the room grew. All the occupants covered their eyes as the light became unbearable to look at.

When the light had finally disappeared and all was silent, they looked up to the centre. Standing there was Peter, Chris, Scott and Isaac. The silence remained for a few seconds before future stiles let out a small snarl. All four of them looked to stiles before rushing to his side. They all embraced stiles, allowing him to nuzzle their neck. Isaac kissed stiles gently, allowing stiles to rub his hands through Isaacs curls.

“Scott!” stiles cheered, receiving a similar greeting before hugging Scott tight. Scott’s red eyes flashed momentarily, he looked stiles up and down to ensure he was safe. As he stepped back, his position was replaced by Chris who hugged Stiles.

“Hey Luna” he said affectionately, kissing Stiles on the cheek.

“Hey old man” Stiles teased, allowing Chris to wack him over the head.

Finally, it was Peters turn. The occupants in the room watched warily. They knew stiles had married one of the hale men that meant it was either peter or Derek. Depending on how this reaction went, they would know for sure.

Stiles leapt into peters arms, embracing him tightly. He he smelt peter he murmured “mmm, you smell so good”

Several of the occupants had different reactions. Both Scott and Derek were disappointed for different reasons, Derek because he liked stiles and Scott because he hated peter. Melissa, Chris and john were in similar states of shock looking at the creepy uncle touching stiles.

“Well that’s because I smell like Derek, doofus” peter replied, causing everyone to feel shock once again.

“Mmm, where is my sexy hunk of meat?” stiles asked, smelling peter once more before sitting on the floor. Scott, Isaac, pater and Chris followed his lead by sitting beside him and touching him for familiarity and comfort. Stiles smiled briefly.

“He’s at home, he’s worried sick and has prepared a full attack” peter replied.

“What?!” stiles yelped out. “Nothing bad happened. It was my fault!”

“We’ll all your mate knows is that you’re gone. And he wants you back. Back home there’s this kind of portal on the door, we decided to go first” Isaac informed.

“I hope he’s not too worried” stiles frowned, rubbing his stomach.

“He’ll be fine, he can feel you after all” Scott said, trying to comfort stiles.

“That’s true” stiles nodded. “So very true, he does feel me. And touch me. He sometimes touches me-“his tone was taking one of lust, his eyes glazing over. The smell of arousal in the room made the present wolves feel very uncomfortable.

“-hey, none of that. Wait till you get home”

“Yeah sure, I suppose you’re –ow!” stiles yelped, rubbing his stomach. Instantly Isaac was sitting up.

“What’s wrong?”

Stiles panted, his face in pain. “I think” he gasped, “I think I’m going into labour” he murmured in shock.

“Oh crap” present Lydia said, pretty much speaking for everyone in the room.

“What do we do?” the sheriff asked. No matter which stiles it was, they were both his sons and he would do the best he could to ensure they’re safety.

“Move him to the couch now” Chris ordered. “Get towels, hot water, a knife and some chocolate” he added looking to the dazed Alison who nodded before quickly leaving the room.

Stiles let peter pick him up and place him on the couch, murmuring as another pang of pain hit him.

-

“I need Derek” he whispered faintly.

“We’re good stiles. You still have an hour or so, we just need to distract you from then” peter ordered, brushing his hand over stiles’ forehead.

“Then distract me” he snapped. Peter just laughed, looking to Chris with fondness. “What story should we share babe?” he asked, leering at Chris who narrowed his eyes.

“Here’s what I’d like to know” Lydia snapped. “How did YOU and YOU get together?” she asked, pointing to Chris and peter. They laughed slightly.

Peter pulled down his shirt, allowing everyone to see a slight scar under his collarbone. Chris did the same, and he too had a similar scar in the same place. “It began with this” Chris said.

“Wait” present peter said. “I have that scar, now” he said in awe.

“So do I” Chris added, “why do we have it now?”

“Shh and I’ll tell you” peter commanded, winking at present Chris. Future Chris nudged him in the side and glared at him.

“Okay, so it began when we were seventeen” peter said, holding Chris’ hand.

“We went to the same school when we was both living here. I was a werewolf and Chris was still a hunter. We fell in love” he glared at his past self who was going to interrupt.

“We fell in love, because we found out we were mates. But we knew we could never be together, Talia and Gerard wouldn’t allow it. Ever. So we decided to run away. We bought a home in France, packed our bags and left in the middle of the night”

Chris took over the story. “However, our parents knew. Peter could hear Talia coming for us, he knew we wouldn’t remember each other. So he proposed an idea. A way to remember even when we couldn’t” his hands tightened on Peter’s. “We agreed for Peter to scar me on my collarbone, and I him. I cut him up and placed wolfsbane in it. It didn’t heal, never did because he didn’t want it to. So Talia arrived and erased our memories, and we forgot”

“Then we remember. Years ago we remembered. I went, feral again. And I headed straight for Chris, not to hurt him but to protect him. We realised what had happened”

“That was why peter went feral in the first place. He lost all memory of me, but could still feel me. When I got married and had a child, it broke him. Then the fire happened. He smelt Kate, who smelt of me. His wolf believed I had tried to kill him. In all honesty, he should have died. He didn’t because I kept him alive, my soul kept him alive. He spent six years in hell, his wolf steadily gaining strength to find me. He smelt my scent on Kate who came back to taunt him occasionally”

“I grew in power and strength. I wanted to find him, but first I had to get revenge. Then Laura arrived” peters eyes darkened, as did Derek’s who was sitting at the back.

“Laura was able to feel peter regaining strength. Talia told her what she had done, told her that she wasn’t meant to ever let peter know I was his mate. She came back to erase his memory, they fought. Peter killed her for me. Because she was a threat to me”

Peter nodded, still looking guilty. “When Chris and I realised this, we realised we were destined for each other. And now we’re together, happy” he smiled softly at Chris who leant over to kiss him.

“So…” present peter sounded shocked. “So, I killed Laura to- because I” despite all of Peters massive flaws, stiles genuinely felt sorry for me. He had lost his happiness, his love and ended up in hospital for six years.

“It wasn’t your fault” future peter said. “For so long I was like you. I look into your eyes and I can see the crazy coming back. Chris will cure you of it. I’m happy now. I’m married, with kids, I have a husband. You’ll have this peter” he promised.

“I don’t mean to interrupt this sweet talk but I’m really feeling OW!” Stiles cried out, a few tears running down his face.

“Peter I can’t” he cried out shakily, rubbing his stomach.

“What’s wrong with him?” Derek asked gruffly.

“He’s gone into labour, but doesn’t have the organs to give birth. He needs to cut the baby out”

“So do it” Melissa ordered.

“We can’t. It needs to be his mate, Derek is the only one who can. Stiles body will reject anyone else”  


“I need Derek” stiles cried out. “I need my mate. Derek. Derek” he cried out in pain, moaning and writhing. Stiles looked at his counterpart in pity.

“Wait” he said, gathering looks. “Derek can do it. He isn’t the same, but he still can”

Peter looked to chirps who nodded. They gestured for Derek to go to stiles. He did.

“Okay, when stiles is ready you need to grow your claws and cut him open. Then pull out the baby and help stiles heal. Derek nodded, looking faintly sick and scared. Stiles murmured, one hand reaching out to Derek who allowed him to take it. Grasping the large hand, stiles smelt it. He let out a small sound of relief.

“Derek” he murmured happily. The happiness only lasted a second as he cried again. “No no, it can’t be him! He’s from the past, my magic won’t allow it” stiles cried out sadly. Peter nodded.

“I’ll do it then” he braced himself, allowing his claws on his right hand to grow. “Tell me when” he ordered, rubbing stiles stomach soothingly.

Then, for the third time, the light in the room grew bright. A large roar sounded out of it. Peter looked up for a second before being pounced on by a large form.

“Derek, Derek!” he shouted, shielding himself from the swiping claws of future Derek. He looked just as good, stiles was able to admit feeling a bit lustful.

“Derek” stiles moaned. Derek looked up instantly, rushing to stiles and holding him close.

“Stiles” he rumbled, kissing stiles softly. Stiles smiled sweetly, rubbing Derek’s jaw.

“I missed you” he said honestly, allowing Derek to kiss him again.

“We’re having a baby” he smiled gently, cradling stiles stomach, his veins turning black as he took the pain.

“Yes. Yes. Let’s do it now Derek” stiles pleaded, holding Derek close.

Derek gently lifted stiles off the sofa and placed him on the floor. He gently ripped away stiles top with the claws and pressed a kiss to stiles stomach. Stiles giggled softly, swiping at Derek’s head.

“Okay stiles, you ready?” Derek asked, red eyes flashing. Stiles nodded, his eyes flashing in response.

Derek placed another kiss to stiles stomach and allowed his claws to grow. Pressing kisses to stiles’ stomach every second, he gently pressed one claw into stiles stomach. Stiles hissed quietly. Still pressing kisses, Derek dragged the claw from the top of stiles stomach to the bottom. Dragging his claw horizontally now, he cut it again. Kissing stiles on the lips, he shielded stiles’ stomach from the participants and pulled out the baby. A cry was let out, to which stiles laughed. As Derek removed the baby, he placed his hand on stiles stomach. Stomach placed his hand over it and let out a few words. Their hands glowed over stiles stomach and when they removed it, stiles stomach was perfectly healed.

“Look at our beautiful little girl” Derek murmured, kissing stiles on the lips. Stiles ran a finger over the baby’s cute little nose.

“What should we call her?” Derek asked, looking up to stiles. At the smirk on stiles’ face, he shook his head. “No stiles. No”

Peter laughed, coming closer and placing a kiss to the baby’s head. “It seems like stiles will get his way. The baby will be named after me. He’s sentimental like that”

“It’s true” Isaac seconded. “First he named your baby Claudia, after his mum. Then Zac after me. Now he’s going to name her after peter”

“Yes” stiles nodded. “Please welcome, Petra Hale to the world” he said fondly. Derek laughed in amazement and kissed stiles.

“Can I hold her?” Scott asked, taking baby Petra from stiles’ arms and holding her.

Stiles stood shakily, allowing Derek to hold him.

“Mate” stiles murmured, placing his hands on Derek’s jaw.

“Mine” Derek growled, kissing stiles passionately. Stiles relaxed completely into his embrace, kissing him back with just as much passion. They laughed together, hands on one another’s body.

“Wait” stiles said looking over to where the present pack was sitting. “Stiles, Derek and dad. Come here please” he asked politely. They stood in response.

“Hold her, she is your future children and grandchildren” stiles smiled, placing her first in the arms of Derek who looked at her in shock.

He shakily held onto the baby, looking as if he was about to drop her. As his arms shook, present stiles stepped closer and placed his hands under Derek’s. They looked up to one another and smiled gently, blushing.

-          A few hours later

 

“So, I repeat, why are you still here?” Jackson asked, received scoffs from both Scott’s and stiles.

“Because stiles needs to gain his energy” Isaac responded, looking shifty. Peter scoffed.

“Tell the truth” Lydia commanded.

“Well they’re probably sleeping, allowing stiles to gain energy. Then they’re going to have sex” peter bluntly replied. On cue, a moan from stiles was heard drifting from upstairs.

All occupants looked up to the first floor.

“That’s my room” Derek growled.

“Oh cheer up” peter snarked, “it’ll be you soon”

_“Derek”_

_“Stiles. Fucking hell, you’re perfect. And mine”_

_“yesssss. Yours always, forever. You’re mine too”_

_“I promise stiles. Until we die, yours until we die”_

The occupants looked at each other awkwardly. Future Chris yawned. “in the future we hear it all the time. Pretty soon they’re going to start having sex. Stiles will tell Derek how good he feels, then they’ll become more passionate and feral. Moaning louder, laughing, but still make promises and say sappy shit” Chris listed on his fingers.

Future Scott looked at the awkward looks on stiles and Derek’s face.

“I don’t think they’re past selves should hear it. DEREK, STILES! WE’RE LEAVING” he called out loudly.

“No!” stiles yelled back stubbornly. “I want to have sex and I’m having it now!”

“WE NEED TO LEAVE. YOURE MAKING EVERYONE UNCOMFORTABLE”

“I DON’T CARE. I FEEL GOOD. INFACT, IF DEREK KEEPS DOING IT IM GOING TO FEEL PRETTY FUCKING –“  


“SHUT UP. WE’RE GOING. THE MOMENT WE GET BACK YOU CAN HAVE SEX. BUT WE NEED TO LEAVE!” Scott yelled.

“BUT SCOTT-“

“-NO STILES. WE HAVE TO LEAVE. NOW.”

“BUT-

“JUST GET DOWN HERE!”

“I DON’T WANT TO”

“I DON’T CARE”

“PLEASE JUST GIMME-“

“WHEN WE WAS SEVEN I SAVED YOUR LIFE. YOU OWE ME” Scott yelled back. Silence reigned. Then a loud sigh was heard.

“FINE”

Moments later, both stiles and Derek appeared in the room. Both of them had trousers on, but no shirts. Stiles looked ruffled, lips sore and hair messy. He grinned at everyone in the room before stalking over to Scott.

“Okay whatever. Everyone get close, I’m really annoyed. The moment we get home I want sex” he ordered. Derek’s eyes flashed and he nipped at stiles ear, causing him to moan lightly.

“Stiles!” Scott snapped.

“Fine”  


Holding out his palms, he began to chant in Latin. As light surrounded the future counterparts and the new baby, stiles called out to the disjointed packs. “Hey, I know you’ve learnt a lot. Just try to get along. Oh and stiles, Derek, why don’t you go out on a date? And Derek, forgive yourself for what happened with the fire. It wasn’t your fault. You’ll learn that soon”

As the light got too bright to see, the last thing they saw was Derek wrap his arms around stiles stomach, holding their baby together as he kissed stiles’ neck. Then they disappeared.

Everyone remained silent.

“Well fuck” Jackson said. Everyone nodded.

-

When everyone had finally gone home, stiles had been unable to look his father in the eyes from embarrassment. When he had jumped into bed, he fingered his phone for a second before scrolling down to his contacts.

TO: DEREK

FROM: ME

Hey, want to get some food tomorrow? Al’s diner is pretty good.

He sent the message, waiting a few minutes in anticipation. When ten minutes had passed he sighed and put the phone down. As he shut his eyes and tried to sleep he heard the familiar ringtone of his phone. When he picked it up he saw he had a new message.

FROM: DEREK

I’ll pick you up at 12.

Placing the phone down, he let out a small smile. Everything was going to be smooth sailing from here. And he was going to have hot sex with Derek. Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment on thoughts!


End file.
